El Despertar de las Tinieblas
by MintHairedOwl
Summary: A la preparatoria Juuban ingresan nuevos alumnos, unos bastante desconocidos y otros, al contrario, celebridades del momento: Los Three Lights. Las Sailor Scout se hallan en un extraño momento de "paz", en el que hay pocos y débiles enemigos. Pronto el tablero dará un giro y no solo la vida personal de estas guerreras se verá afectada, sino el futuro de todo el Sistema Solar.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Un día como cualquier otro?

**I: ¿Un día como cualquier otro?**

Aquella mañana el Sr. Tsukino se hallaba en la mesa del comedor como de costumbre, sosteniendo el diario con una mano y con la otra terminando su taza de café, cuando escuchó un quejido que solo le recordó la normalidad de aquel día.

-¡Ayyy! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan tarde?! - gritó una angustiada Serena, que bajaba a trompicones las escaleras.

-¡Serena Tonta! ¡Tienes una media al revés! –señaló burlonamente Sammy, su hermano menor.

-¡Eres insufrible!- respondió la muchacha mientras tomaba su almuerzo y salía como una bala por la puerta.

Todos los días en que Serena tenía clase comenzaban así, tal vez con ligeras variaciones en cuanto a la amplitud de su tardanza. Luego de que salía de casa, corría velozmente como alma que lleva el diablo y en la mayoría de los casos trataba fallidamente de comer al mismo tiempo. Finalmente llegaba después del timbre de entrada y en castigo, la profesora le hacía esperar en el pasillo hasta el descanso.

Como es fácil de imaginar en esta ocasión nada iba a ser diferente. Sin embargo, Serena se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar y observar a los estudiantes aún concentrados en el patio. Interiormente agradeció la razón de aquello y redujo el paso para unirse a la ruidosa multitud de uniformados. Al caminar entre ellos, le extrañó que en la parte de atrás abundaran los chicos, mientras que a medida que se acercaba adelante observaba muchachas amontonadas. Entre las chicas, una inconfundible cola de caballo castaño resaltaba debido a la altura de su portadora. Al verla Serena se dirigió directamente a una emocionada Lita Kino.

-¡Lita! ¡Lita…! ¡LITA! –gritó para llamar su atención pero la chica seguía absorta. Entonces Serena decidió halarle la cola de caballo, como si fuera una cuerda de tren a vapor. Primero lo hizo con suavidad, pero ante la falta de respuesta dio un solo tirón.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pa…?! –se interrumpió Lita al bajar la mirada y encontrarse a su amiga.

\- Disculpa, pero es que no me prestabas atención, ¿qué ocurre que están todos aquí?

-¿Acaso no sabes? Hay estudiantes nuevos, los van a presentar. –Dijo señalando el podio delante de ellas - Y resulta Serena que no son cualquier tipo de estudiantes. –Empezó a acelerar su habla, dejando notar el exceso de emoción- Las muchachas del club de fans nos hemos enterado que entre los nuevos están los Three Lights, y calculando por su edad es probable que también entren a primero. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estudiar con los Three Lights! ¡Un sueño Serena, un sueño!

-¿Y los Three Lights son..?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio no lo sabes?! –Lita le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad genuina- ¡Son el mejor grupo de la historia! ¡Yo soy el 1606 de su club de fans!

Serena abrió la boca para responder, pero la llegada de Minako y Ami la interrumpió.

-¡Lita! ¡Conseguimos un mejor lugar, se ve perfecto! –explicó Mina, jadeante.

-¡Perfecto! –respondió Lita. -Vamos Serena, no querrás perderte esto- concluyó tomándola del brazo y corriendo tras sus dos amigas hacia el otro lado de la multitud.

Mina y Ami habían logrado un puesto excelente en la primera fila, casi en el centro (que lo ocupaba la Presidenta del Club de Fans de los Three Lights, Sonoko Ijuuin).Gracias al ambiente efervescente de jovencitas hormonales y su propia volatibilidad, pronto Serena estaba tan entusiasmada como sus amigas con la idea de ver a los Three Lights, a pesar de que fuesen unos desconocidos para ella.

-…Además, Serena, _Towards the Shooting Star_ ha recibido Disco de Diaman…¡Oh, Dios mío! -Lita no pudo terminar de culturizar a Serena porque tanto ella como las muchachas de aquel patio estallaron repentinamente en un torbellino de gritos agudos.

Tras la Directora de la Escuela Preparatoria Juuban entraba el Subdirector, seguido de seis muchachos. Tres de ellos estrictamente uniformados y los otros tres con unos peculiares trajes negros y lentes de sol. Serena supuso que aquellos eran los famosos Three Lights y concordó con la opinión general: eran realmente apuestos.

Los recién llegados subieron al podio, colocándose en un lado de este a indicación del Subdirector, quien se quedó junto a ellos. La Directora, por su parte, se acercó al micrófono en el centro de la plataforma.

-Buenos días, estudiantes. –Trató de empezar la Directora Azuma, pero el alboroto de las muchachas no permitía que su voz se escuchara- ¡Buenos días, estudiantes! –Nuevamente fue ignorada.- ¡Buenos días ESTUDIANTES HAGAN EL FAVOR DE ESCUCHAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ, O ENVÍO A ESTOS MUCHACHOS A OTRA ESCUELA!- La ovación cesó y se transformó en un leve murmullo.- Mucho mejor. Solo bromeaba chicos.- se giró a los Three Lights y les guiñó un ojo- El día de hoy tenemos el placer de recibir nuevos ingresos a esta institución. Espero de ustedes el mayor apoyo para con ellos en lo que necesiten, y estoy segura de que así será. Subdirector, todo suyo el micrófono.

El hombre bajito, rechoncho, y notoriamente calvo que estaba junto a los estudiantes se acercó al micrófono, escudándose con una carpeta en el pecho.

-Buenos dí…-el micrófono silbó. La directora se acercó a él y bajó el aparato a su altura- Gracias, señorita Directora.-sonrió el subdirector, dejando ver sus torcidos dientes. – Bien, a primer año se incorporan Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou, Seiya Kou –Bastó eso para que las estudiantes estallaran nuevamente ante sus ídolos- y la señorita Yoko Amade. Pasen al frente por favor.

Mientras los nombrados se dirigían al centro del podio, Serena se dedicó a detallarlos. El primero, Taiki, era un muchacho singularmente alto, de cabello castaño y porte disciplinado. Sus ojos no eran visibles a través de los oscuros lentes redondos que llevaba, pero aparentemente ni siquiera eso era necesario para sonrojar a Ami y derretir a Lita, que le gritaba su amor valiéndose del anonimato que brindaba el bullicio. El otro chico era notablemente más bajito. Apenas le llegaba por el hombro a Taiki y su cabello tenía un tono platino. Serena se enteró de que era Yaten cuando el muchacho se quitó los lentes en un prolijo gesto, descubriendo unos magníficos ojos verde limón, y provocando que Mina y otras estudiantes le nombraran a gritos. El último chico tenía cabello negro y el extraño peinado de los Kou: cabello corto adelante, con una singular coleta larga en la nuca. Seiya llevaba los lentes en el cuello del uniforme y una sonrisa encantadora, que floreció cuando imprevistamente sacó de su atuendo una rosa roja. A Serena se le paralizó el corazón. Ese gesto sumado al azul intenso de sus ojos le había recordado a su amado Darien. Pensó en cuanto le extrañaba, y más aún lo mucho que le necesitaba.

De pronto, un incremento repentino en las exclamaciones de la muchedumbre la trajo de vuelta a aquel patio: los Three Lights se habían colocado al borde de la tarima, mientras que Yoko, (la muchacha de cabello largo y celeste), se había colocado un paso por detrás de ellos. Entonces Seiya le había tomado con suavidad de la muñeca y acercado a la posición de sus compañeros, provocando cientos de suspiros.

-¡Seiya, sí que es un caballero! –gritó Sonoko, que no cabía en sí de la emoción- ¡Los amo, Three Lights!

La Directora se acercó al grupo y les señaló que podían bajar de la plataforma y esperar a un lado de esta, mientras el Subdirector se esforzaba sobrehumanamente en lograr que las muchachas recobraran la compostura, tarea que logró varios minutos después.

A tercer año – continuó el Subdirector- se integrarán Takeo Hayashi y Leiko Dan. Al frente, por favor.

Los dos uniformados restantes se movieron al centro de la plataforma. Takeo tenía el cabello negro y largo, con un flequillo sobre la frente, y de no haber sido por sus rasgos masculinos Serena lo hubiese comparado con Rei. Su apariencia era bastante amenazadora. Contrastaba mucho con su compañero, Leiko, de cabello rubio y corto, que a diferencia de él transmitía serenidad a través de sus gafas transparentes.

Los estudiantes los recibieron con aplausos, pues era lo que se acostumbraba. Acto seguido, la Directora los hizo bajar del podio como al grupo anterior.

-Alumnos, ya hemos culminado. Pueden subir a clases. –continuó el Subdirector-. Ustedes, los de primer año, –se dirigió a los Three Lights y a la muchacha- la Directora los llevará a sus salones. Los de tercero por favor acompáñenme.

Pronto aquel patio saturado quedó totalmente vacío. Efectivamente, todos los alumnos se hallaban en sus aulas, salvo Leiko y Takeo, quienes estaban sentados frente al escritorio del Subdirector Saito.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo?

-Sentí mucha energía, Señor- respondió Takeo.

\- ¡Dentí mudcha enedgía! –lo remedó Saito, moviendo las manos-. ¡Por eso estás aquí, idiota! ¡Si no hubiese sentido esa energía no los hubiera llamado! ¡Necesito saber de quién es!

-Quiénes, señor.-corrigió Leiko.- Mi teoría es que son varias. Dudo que una energía tan fuerte sea de una sola Sailor, y si así fuese… no tendríamos oportunidad, señor.

-Al menos haces algo, Kaminari. Es mejor no decirle eso último al Amo si no estamos seguros. –Respondió el Subdirector, entrelazando los dedos-. Solo les recuerdo que deben rastrear esa energía, y no se cierren a la posibilidad de Kaminari, que de ser cierta… ¡Imaginen como nosss recompensssaría el Amo si en vezzz de la identidad de una Sssailor le llevamosss másss!

-Eh… señor…la…-Takeo se señaló la boca-.

-La… ¿quésss, Kasssai?- preguntó Saito impaciente

-La… lengua, señor.- contestó Takeo.

Saito bajó la vista para encontrarse con una larga lengua de reptil, sin mostrar el menor asombro. Ante los ojos de Takeo y Leiko, la lengua se fue haciendo más rosada y corta hasta adoptar su aspecto humanoide.

-A veces me cuesta mantenerme con este aspecto si me desconcentro.- Explicó Saito.- ¡Ya lo saben! ¡No olviden su misión o me encargaré de que vuelvan al sueño eterno!

-No lo defraudaremos, Señor- respondieron los muchachos a coro, para luego darse media vuelta e irse fuera de aquella oficina.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una invitación inesperada

**II: Una invitación inesperada.**

Luego de tan largo camino frente aquel camión, Haruka estacionó su deportivo rojo frente al edificio donde ella y Michiru vivían, dejando suficiente espacio para que el vehículo que le seguía pudiera bajar su carga.

Rápidamente Michiru se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, víctima de la emoción. Su rostro se hallaba radiante, como era habitual ante los ojos de Haruka, quien la observaba felizmente. Ambas mujeres bajaron del automóvil. La de cabello aguamarina se dirigió a la entrada de la residencia, mientras que Haruka abordaba a los hombres que habían bajado del camión, y ante la mirada vigilante y tenaz de aquella mujer (que inicialmente confundieron con un hombre) se esforzaban en descargar cuidadosamente el piano recién comprado.

Ya en el portal, Michiru sostenía la reja para que pudieran mover el instrumento a través. Era una suerte que su edificio contara con un ascensor de carga lo suficientemente amplio para aquello. Una vez en el apartamento, Haruka guió a los trabajadores hasta la sala de estar y les indicó donde colocarlo. Seguidamente los acompañó de nuevo escaleras abajo y pagó lo acordado.

La rubia de cabello corto se dirigía de vuelta a su apartamento cuando notó que había llegado correo a su casillero. Lo tomó y subió al ascensor. Al llegar a su departamento le recibió Michiru, sentada en el diván frente al nuevo _Steinway & Sons. _

-¿Contenta? –preguntó Haruka, sentándose junto a ella.

-Más que eso diría yo. –Respondió su compañera- Así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas. Desde que tengo tantos conciertos estoy casi todo el día en ensayos o presentaciones.

-Esa es la idea, que puedas ensayar con el pianista aquí. Sabes que para mí será un placer escucharlos.

-No te hagas la desentendida, Haruka. También ansío escucharte tocar, como antes.

-Sabes que no te negaría nada, hermosa. Pero muy bien conoces mi nivel y cuánto hace que no ensayo.

-Para no dedicarte profesionalmente al piano tocas muy bien. Ambas lo sabemos. -Michiru se dejó caer sobre el hombro de la rubia, intentando convencerla- ¿Qué te parece si me regalas una pieza ahora? –dijo mirándola.

-Me encanta la idea de que estés unos minutos con toda tu atención en mí, pero creo que ahora tienes asuntos más importantes. –Bromeó Haruka, esquivando su petición-.

-Hablas como si nunca estuviera pendiente de ti. –respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos- A ver, ¿cómo cuáles asuntos?

-Esta carta, por ejemplo.- Haruka se sacó el sobre de la chaqueta-. Es de un hombre… ¿debo preocuparme?

-Solo si es de mi padre. –respondió Michiru, divertida- ¿Quién es el remitente?

-Un tal Yusuke Amade.

Ante aquel nombre Michiru intentó arrebatarle la carta a Haruka, que levantó el brazo alejándola de su alcance.

-¿Segura que no debo preocuparme? Te ves muy interesada. –sonrió Haruka.

-Déjate de tonterías y dámela.

-¿No has aprendido que en esta vida todo requiere esfuerzo? –siguió jugando la portadora de la carta, acercándola a Michiru y retirándola, hasta que finalmente se la entregó.

-¿Era muy complicado eso desde un principio?

-Mmm… no. Pero es lindo verte molesta.

Michiru le lanzó una falsa mirada de odio a Haruka, que se vino abajo en cuanto ella sonrió y su rostro, sincero, no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle el gesto.

-Vamos, léela.

Los ojos azules de aquella joven violinista se deslizaron por la carta, devorándola. Finalmente los levantó del papel y los enfocó en su compañera.

-El Sr. Amade es un pianista famoso, Haruka. Hace unos años se fue del país después de su boda, y a partir de allí se ha dedicado a tocar en todo el mundo. –Explicó Michiru.- Aquí dice que ha vuelto a Japón a realizar una gira interna, y su concierto de cierre será aquí, en Tokio, en dos semanas. Ha compuesto una sonata para violín y piano y quiere que yo la toque con él.

-¡Eso es increíble, Michiru!

-¡Así es! –repondió abrazándola por unos segundos-. Dice que si estoy interesada le escriba para que me envíe las partituras y planifiquemos los ensayos.

-Supongo que aceptarás, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo levantándose- Voy a escribir la respuesta para enviarla por la mañana. ¡El piano no pudo llegar en mejor momento! Le diré que ensayemos aquí.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Esto merece una celebración!- Haruka miró su reloj de muñeca- Aún es temprano, ¿qué opinas si la redactas más tarde y vamos a comer _Sashimi_?

A Michiru se le iluminaron los ojos ante la atención de Haruka (y el estómago ante su comida favorita), por lo que accedió de inmediato. Fue por su sobretodo púrpura, se tomó unos minutos para retocarse el maquillaje, y pronto ambas estaban en aquel convertible rojo, rumbo al centro de la ciudad, con la luna sobre Tokio.


End file.
